Sonata de Octubre
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Conjunto de drabbles ]• Para el Fictober 2017 [ Dia 2: Dificultades para decir adiós y corazones rotos ] Multiparing... Todas seran hetero, en su mayoria Crow&Cyan, Romoa, Yaiba&Retoree, Aion&Chuchu y más)
1. Reación (Chuchu x Aion)

**Disclaimer: "Show By Rock"** es propiedad de **"Geechs"** en colaboración con **"Sanrio"**

 **Advertencia:** Sin beta, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar.

 **Nota:** Se que nadie me va a leer pero, bueno. Hola de nuevo fandom de Show By Rock, en esta ocasión vengo a causa del Fictober. Se que llevo diez días de atraso pero, no me importa como soy lenta y quiero participar en el Fictober, Inktober y Kintober...algún día los terminaré (si me apuro y como son drabbles, quizás lo logre antes de que finalize el año xd)

 **Día 1:** Araña.

 **Pareja:** Chuchu x Aion.

* * *

 **R** eación

* * *

—Gracias, Aion.

Al finalizar su agradecimiento observa como él nombrado da inicio a su prolongado discurso, ese de la oscuridad y no sé que más.

Por educación se queda allí y espera a que esté finalice de hablar.

Como es lo mismo de siempre —sé lo sabe hasta el cansancio— de vez en cuando sus pupilas no pueden evitar viajar y perderse en el entorno que les rodea.

En alguno de esos —bien disimulados— viajes sus irises se percatan de un etéreo hilo que desciende sobre Aion. Con lentitud el minúsculo punto negro va tomando forma y poco a poco la araña desciende sobre la cabeza de Aion. Sus orbes no dejan de estar fijos en el arácnido; prestan suma atención a como éste camina por la larga y dorada cabellera de Aion (él que sigue con su discurso y no denota la sorpresiva invasión a su espacio personal).

Por impulso se acerca a Aion y con la considerable diferencia de alturas (ella es del tamaño de la araña si compara su minúscula estatura con el imponente porte y altura de Aion) no le queda más opción que tomarlo de su abrigo, halándolo para que él quede a su altura.

Esta centrada en retirar la araña que grácilmente danza en su cabello que pasa por alto el sutil sonrojo que se posa en las mejillas del bajista de los ShinganCrimsonZ, esta de más decir que Aion se siete descolocado ante el repentino acercamiento de Chuchu.

—Chuchu...

—No te muevas.

Su voz se ve callada ante la suave orden de la joven coneja. Su repentina cercania le pone nervioso, quiere evitar que su rostro le delate sin embargo, el que pueda ser capaz de inundar sus fosas con su dulce fragancia a lilas, sumando el placentero tacto de sus manos en algunas partes de su cuerpo...le hacen imposible ocultar lo que hace tiempo siente por ella.

Cuándo toma el valor para hablar nuevamente con ella...

—Listo Aion, ya te quite la araña—comenta, mostrándole el pequeño ser que yace en sus manos.

Lo siguiente que paso no lo acaba de comprender, de la nada el rostro de Aion se volvió azul y tras un sonoro golpe —por el impacto— éste se encuentro desmayado en el piso.

Quién lo hubiera imaginado, él imponente león le tiene miedo a una diminuta araña.

* * *

Capítulo dos: Veneno (Crow x Cyan)

Puede que este listo hoy o a más tardar para mañana.


	2. Veneno (Crow x Cyan)

**Día 2:** Serpiente.

 **Pareja:** Crow x Cyan

* * *

 **V** eneno

* * *

Todo parece un sueño.

Instantes atras se debatían en una campal batalla para derrotar a Dagger y detener sus malvados planes de hacer lo que quisiera con Ciudad Midi... Y ahora, le es irreal el hecho de encontrarse en una descomunal fiesta que en sus dieciséis años de vida siente que jamás volverá a gozar.

Con ese pensar sus obres se quedan fijos en sus amigos y compañeras de banda.

Con sorpresa observa como Retoree acosa, seduce y desborda una inusual muestra de afecto hacía Yaiba. Puede asegurar que su amiga se encuentra borracha sin embargo, eso no parece incomodarle a Yaiba; quién con lágrimas en sus ojos y un continuó habla que no logra escuchar le hace pensar que él le está agradeciendo al _Grateful King_ por hacer brevemente realidad su más anhelado sueño.

Una sonrisa se posa en sus labios. Ha observado como Yaiba ve a Retoree y le alegra que ella se porte así con él... Su estado de embriaguez sale sobrando, recuerda que en su mundo esta el decho que dice que los niños y borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Desvía la mirada y ahora ve como él siempre maduro y estricto Rom se encuentra ignorando todo lo que le rodea, no presta atención a nada, él quiere seguir disfrutando el bailar con Moa. Su amiga luce radiante y hermosa.

Ambos viven en su utópica burbuja. Son ajenos a todo y todos los presentes qué no puede evitar el sentirse avergonzada por estar espiándoles; aparta la mirada y ahora sus irises enfocan a Chuchu quién conversa alegremente con Aion, le sorprende que él no tape su rostro con su mano izquierda.

─Todos parecen felices.

Por reflejo sus ojos buscan a Crow. Disimuladamente lo busca por toda el lugar pero, al no encontrarle un deje de tristeza se aloja en su cuerpo y antes de que alguien le vea sale de la habitación.

Camina sin rumbo fijo...aunque en realidad parece que esta dando su último tur por BBR. Ese lugar es importante para ella, en el consiguió el valor que le faltaba así como recuerdos irremplazables.

Con la derrota de Dagger, su "misión" llegó a su fin. Y con ello es momento de que Hijikawa Cyan retorne a su mundo y vuelva a ser una chica normal.

─Por lo menos me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti.

─¿De quién gata?

Aquella inesperada cuestión le sobresalta provocando que pegue un ligero brinco de sorpresa; vira su rostro para ver como Crow seguramente le mira con fastidio.

─¡Crow!─exclama.─Me asustaste─agrega.

Es una pena que el anteriormente nombrado no le tome en serio. Con exactitud no sabe si fue mucho o poco el tiempo de conocerce sus conversaciones con Crow fueron escasas así como los momentos que pudo estar a su lado.

Es normal que él le ignoré, su presencia solo es un esporádico recuerdo en su vida.

─Crow─llama. ─¿Por qué no estabas en la...

Su cuestión se ve interrumpida.

Su espació personal es invadido.

 _«¿Acaso estoy soñando?»_

En qué momento Crow se le acercó y ahora le abraza de manera posesiva. Es como si él tuviera el presentimiento de que espontáneamente se irá sin decir adiós (algo que en verdad piensa hacer, es lo mejor para todos)

─Crow, no me iré sin decir adiós─comento. Tiene dudas, no sabe si corresponder o no a su abrazo.

─Mientes.

La forma en la que se lo dijo le duele.

─Crow... Yo,

Sus dudas, son interrumpidas por un par de labios con sabor a alcohol. Sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa, no puede creer que Crow le esté besando. El beso es rudo y posesivo, pero ante todos ambos son un par de torpes e inexpertos en esta situación.

Sabe que debe apartar a Crow, sabe que si sigue ambos terminarán hiriéndose, será un dolor que solo el tiempo dirá si la herida decide disminuir, quedándose en el olvido o aumento esta que el dolor termine con alguno de los dos.

Sin embargo, su lado cobarde sale a la luz. Deja que todo siga, quiere que Crow continúe hasta que quede satisfecho y ella esta dispuesta a ser su presa, que como una serpiente le muerda e inyecte en su cuerpo la mortal dosis de veneno que con gusto dejará que le consuma.

* * *

Capítulo tres: Lágrimas (Romoa)


End file.
